


acquiver

by skyekingsleigh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Resurrection, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyekingsleigh/pseuds/skyekingsleigh
Summary: as she lay there, trembling, quivering in his arms, the lone and forgotten prince of asgard swore to his death that he would do anything to avenge her.





	acquiver

**Author's Note:**

> i have so many ideas and i've been so addicted (yet again) to tom lately its all kinda frustrating (plus i have like, my physics exam tomorrow so)

**_New York, post-battle_**  
**_five years ago_**

A strangled gasp, emitting a deadly wince from a beautifully pale face.

A strangled gasp, emitting a deadly wince from a beautifully pale face. A name.

_"Loki,"_

The lone prince of Asgard, not known for backing down, refused to open his forest eyes. He'd like to believe it to be because he was adamant and strong enough not to give in to such vile, inferior creatures. However he had only but himself to kid. The unspoken truth in that matter is that he was, as uncharacteristic it may be, afraid—no, the God of mischief and lies was terrified. He was terrified that had he opened his eyes right then, he would be transported back to that dreadful night, clad in god-awful Midgardian clothing, holding the most beautiful creature he ever had the honor of seeing, of meeting, in his arms. He was frightened that had he opened his eyes right then, his frazzled mind would put a face to the strangled gasp of his name. He did not want to relive his pain, to retell his heartache.

Everyday, all he does is _remember._

Nick Fury had strained his voice at him upon being strapped to an electrocuted chair. "What did we do to deserve your rage?"

The God had wanted to lash out. The SHIELD director had barely the idea. What he gave to their realm had the littlest of his rage. Masking his thoughts, Loki grinned in response.

But the question still remains. What _did_ Midgard do? What did _SHIELD_ do?

What did _Nick Fury_ do?

Perhaps the one-eyed spy asked his question quite wrongly, because the real question to ask is "What did Loki do?" all those years ago when this petty excuse for a realm had known nothing about his true existence, blissfully unaware of worlds around them, of more powerful and far superior creatures that lurked amongst the galaxy, but aware of one thing. One person. _Her._

What did Loki do, all those years ago, to deserve watching the life drain away from the first person to make him fall in love?


End file.
